


Fine and Dandy

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing to know about dealing with Raidou Kuzunoha is to never underestimate him, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine and Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a kink meme, but I really failed at answering the prompt... I'm very sorry.

The first thing to know about dealing with Raidou Kuzunoha is to never underestimate him, not ever.

He may not look like much when you first glance at him: standard school uniform, soft face, modest sideburns. If you look long enough to notice the deadly sharp katana you'll get a better idea of what you're dealing with, and if you ever have occasion to witness the pistol and demon-summoning tubes you're doomed already.

Narumi likes to think he knows Raidou better than anyone else, barring probably the cat, and Gotou isn't sharing any secrets. When he's gotten in a real lather, he talks even less than he does normally. When things are fine and dandy then he spends less time out in the field catching demons and more time palling around with him in the detective agency.

He still needs practice at that part. Things aren't often fine and dandy in his line of work.

They haven't been involved for more than a month and a half, let's say. There was a breakout of Obariyon weighing down locals and giving them a hard time, followed by a Nue making people fall sick, followed by every conceivable type of demon problem that could keep Raidou busy. Narumi had hardly seen him at all and their only proper date was interrupted by an Incubus. ...He'd asked Raidou to forget all about what happened then. It made his ears burn just to think about it.

It's the time of night where if Raidou takes any longer to get back, Narumi will consider maybe starting to worry despite knowing that no ordinary demon could have a chance of taking him out. It's his policy not to go to bed while Raidou's still out, just in case. He doesn't have to fret about it this time, since Raidou walks into the detective agency the moment he entertains the notion.

"How was it out there tonight?" Narumi asks. He'd offer to pour him some coffee, but it's late enough that he'll probably just want to sleep. Oh well.

"I found the one who's been riling up the demons lately." Raidou hangs up his coat and sets his hat aside; he's done for the night. "We should be seeing much fewer problems in the future."

Narumi sighs in relief. "Thought we'd never see the end of it. The worst possible timing, too. I haven't seen hide or hair of you except for breakfast and bedtime." He's exaggerating, but not by much.

Raidou considers this. "Tomorrow is a weekend. I don't have any plans."

That makes Narumi grin a little. Maybe his luck will turn around. "Tomorrow it is. Now get some shut-eye, you."

* * *

When Narumi wakes up, Raidou's making breakfast. He's wearing one of Narumi's 'Kiss the Cook' aprons, so it would be positively criminal not to steal a smooch. And Narumi is nothing if not a law-abiding member of society.

Raidou smiles at him when he pulls back. A smile like that from Raidou could melt the iciest of hearts, and Narumi is honored that he is the one who gets to see it. "Good morning."

"Morning. Looking delicious as always." Narumi leaves it vague whether he's talking about the food or his boyfriend, but Raidou doesn't comment on it. Not every line is a winner.

It does turn out to be a delicious breakfast. After the dishes are cleared away, Raidou joins Narumi on the couch while he muses aloud on how to spend the day. "We could head to the picture show and see what's playing, I'll see if there's anything good..."

"We could just stay in for a few hours," Raidou suggests quietly. "If you want."

"There's not much to see here that you haven't seen already," Narumi answers. "Wouldn't you rather spend your first day off in ages on something more interesting?" He was going to say 'exciting', but that just invites the kind of excitement that they've been having too much of.

"Being with you is interesting enough for me."

Well. There's not a lot he can say to argue with that, even if he wanted to.

'A few hours' of alone time is more than enough for conversation to turn to kissing. Kissing turns to more concentrated things. This, Narumi expected, and he is keen on there being more of it. He will probably never kiss Raidou often enough to be satisfied, but Raidou is making a fine effort of it right now.

He does not mind being pushed onto his back on the couch. He is, however, a bit surprised.

Raidou pauses with one hand on Narumi's chest and one on his hat. "Should I go slower?"

Narumi laughs. It's mostly at himself, for forgetting how fearless Raidou is. "I'm completely at your mercy."

Another one of those brilliant smiles comes his way before Raidou carefully sets his hat aside. Then he's kissing him again while turning his attention to Narumi's shirt, and his trousers, and anything else that stands in between him and what he wants. He must be inexperienced but you would never be able to tell: there's no hesitation, just Raidou learning his weaknesses and ruthlessly exploiting them.

Narumi hasn't even managed to get Raidou's clothes off yet, too caught up in what Raidou is pushing him towards until he's already there. He tries to catch his breath and gropes around for a handkerchief before Raidou hands him one of his.

He feels ten years younger. It is the best way to be utterly overwhelmed he has ever experienced.

...Right, now it's time that Narumi has a crack at it. He doubts he'll reach the standard Raidou just set, but he doesn't think Raidou will mind.


End file.
